User blog:Wilesjeffery2152/New FanFic!
Hello, Warehouse Agents I recently came up with a new story for a Warehouse 13 Fanfic, it popped in my head one late night when i had no internet, so i started writing and it sounded pretty good (But i'll let you guys be the judge of that). (I will also finish Frezzerburn, im just in a rut at the moment for that story) I will post more chapters as i progress and if you like it :). Enjoy! (Oh and i know i am not the best speller in the world but just overlook that) Chapter 1: World of Endless Winds The tall overwhelming shelves of the warehouse creaked and swayed gently back and forth as a sudden gust of wind coming from one of the aisles ahead rolled by. The wind became more and more eractic with every gust as it rolled off the stacks, the wind was also warm and it somehow felt as if you were standing on a beach, taking a big whiff of the salty ocean air with just a hint of fudge. As the gusts got more longer and bigger, a yell for help echoed thoughout the warehouse, catching the attention of Arthur Nielson Aka "Artie", Warehouse 13s finest senior agent and its most current supervisor. Artie peaked his head up from his ancient computer and walked to the catwalk leading out into the main storage containment. "What in the world?" Said Artie curiously puzzled. Artie walked to the door heading to his office and hit a button on the side which activated the warehouse parascope. While pulling down the parascope, Artie took a quick look inside of it before quickly pushing it back up and taking a quick look around his surroundings. "Pete! Claudia!" Artie yelled, hoping for a answer. "I sent those two an hour ago to start reshelving Ventis-87C, They're not back yet" Artie mumbled under his breath. Artie started looking at the main storage area and started to see the gently swaying stacks, now becoming virgoruis and violent. Artie then ran back to his office and grabbed a black bag under his desk and thew a couple of things inside , then started to sprint back to catwalk and was making his way down into the stacks muttering under his breath "What did you guys do this time" Artie made his way through the ever enormous warehouse and through the aisles, as he got closer and closer the screams of terror were getting louder and louder with every stride he made. The stacks looked extremly dangerious now that he was getting more closer to the massive gusts of wind that were coming in and swaying the stacks back and forth with such force. After dodging falling artifacts that were coming from everywhere, Artie finally made it to the epicenter of the disturbence. The winds were so powerful that Artie had a tough time just standing there and had to take shelter behind one of the aisles. As the gusts blew by, Artie could see Pete and Claudia holding on to dear life on one of the stacks. "PETE, CLAUDIA OVER HERE!" Artie yelled over the roar of the winds The two agents looked over at Artie holding on to the shelves and instantly gave him a smile of relief. "ARTIE, ARE WE GLAD TO SEE YOU" Screamed the older gentleman "Agent Pete Lattimer" while holding on to both the shelf and the other warehouse agent and technogly guru "Claudia Donovon". Artie waved them down with both relief and boiling anger. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Screamed Artie Pete and Claudias faces drained all their relief and started to try and explain what had happened all at the same time, while being twirled by the gusting winds. Artie, already looking mad, desided that it was better to just solve the problem now and then worry about who did it later. "OK, I DONT CARE WHO DID WHAT, JUST TELL ME WHATS HAPPENING" Screamed Artie interupting them both from their wind muffled babble. "ITS ONE OF THE ARTIFACTS THAT FELL OUT OF THE STACKS" Yelled Claudia "YEAH ARTIE, THAT THING REALLY BLOWS MAN" Said Pete Artie looked over towards the intersection of the aisles and saw a sword sticking out from the ground with a blueish green glow surrounding it, Artie instantly knew what it was. "THATS ONE OF HENRY MORGANS SWORDS" Yelled Artie "HE USED THE SWORD ON HIS MANY SHIPS THAT HE-"Yelled Artie before being interupted "WE COULD DO WITHOUT THE HISTORY LESSON ARTIE, JUST DO SOMETHING, WE'RE SLIPPING!" Yelled Claudia. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, YOU GUYS JUST STAY THERE" Yelled Artie to Pete and Claudia. "GOTCHA" Yelled Both Pete and Claudia "I am definitly getting too old for this" Muttered Artie Artie sat his bag down and started to rummage through it for something to counteract the swords gusts of wind. After looking for a minute or two, he could find nothing that could help him. Artie started to look around the swaying shelves for at least something, some artifact augmented help. Artie then put on some purple gloves and started to rummage through the shelves since the aisle had only artifacts that protained to pirates, he didnt have much to work with. As he rummaged a couple of gold coins started to fall and hit the ground with sparks coming from them, but Artie was to much in a hurry to stop the wind making artifact from destroying the warehouse stacks. When he couldn't find anything in the aisle, something brushed up against his feet. "And the solution presents itself!" Artie said excitedly. Artie pulled the object off his feet, a sometype of garment that he quickly started to unravel and made his way towards the artifact after wraping himself inside the garment. Pete and Claudia's attention were caught by Artie wearing this strange garment. "NICE DUDS ARTIE, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING" Yelled Pete puzzled "IT'S A CLOAK THAT USED TO BELONG TO AESOP, THE GREEK STORYTELLER" Yelled Artie making his way towards the artifact. "ITS THE NORTH WIND AND THE SUN RIGHT? THAT STORY? I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST A FABLE" Yelled Pete. "HAHAHA, NO NO THIS ARTIFACT INSPIRED AESOP AND HIS FABLE, YOU SHOULD SEE THE ONE ABOUT THE TORTQUISE AND THE HARE" Yelled Artie following with laughter. Artie made his way towards the sword, step by step, with the gust of wind getting stronger Artie started to lose balance, but quickly got back up on his feet. The artifact was almost to much to bare for Artie, but the cloak helped him alot, because as the wind got stronger, he got stronger. "ALMOST THERE" Yelled Artie closing in on the sword with great stride. Artie extented his arm and started to pull on the sword, inching the artifact out of the concrete ground. And with one great big heave, the sword slid perfectly out of the ground and was finally in Arties hands. But the artifact was not neutrized, it started to produce even more wind, blowing hard into the stacks and knocking down Stanton-98F. Artie then threw the cloak off and opened one of the neurtrizer "Gooing" station nearby. "LOOK AWAY" Yelled Artie to Pete and Claudia. Artie, Pete and Clauida all looked away as Artie plunged the sword into the goo, it sparked very brightly and made a loud electric crackle, kind of the sound you hear when a tesla coil discharges. They all looked away until the bright purple light receeded and the sword was submerged in the goo. The stacks finally stopped swaying and the violent wind finally died down, enough where Pete and Claudia could actually stand up without being swept away again. "Well, that wasnt too hard was it" Said Artie to himself closeing the lid to the goo station. Claudia ran over to Artie giving him a big hug and thanking him for saving them "This doesnt mean your off the hook yet, Claudia" Said Artie "THAT GOES SAME FOR YOU PETE" Said Artie to a sneaking off Pete "We got several artifacts off the shelves, Jean Fleury's Aztec Gold Coins are all over the floor, Aesop's Cloak needs to be reshelved and someone has been playing in the Original Ball Pit" Said Artie glaring at Pete "What Artie, i've had so many good childhood memories in those things" Said Pete "Well Pete, I guess that makes it ok, oh and by the way if you get lost in there, you get lost FOREVER, kinda making it bad" Said Artie angerly to Pete, Which left him with widened eyes "Doesnt anybody around here listen to me?" Said Artie "I kinda zone in and out, from time to time" Said Claudia smiling sarcasically Artie gave her a mean look and then finally sighed with relief that, at least they're safe. "Just, get this cleaned up" Said Artie starting to trail back up to his office. Pete and Claudia watched Artie leave as they put on some purple gloves and started to put back the artifacts knocked down from the gusts of wind that were coming from the sword. "Do you think he remembered about us supposed to be reshelving Ventis?" Said Claudia "Nah, he probily forgot about on his way back up to the office" Said Pete with assurance As soon as Pete said that, a mettalic buzzing noise came from Claudia's left pocket. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a small black metal box and opened it. The little red light on the right side started to flash with the buzzing noise, Claudia pressed the black button below and on the screen popped up Arties face with a grin. "Oh and dont forget to reshelve Ventis-87C" Said Artie over the device Ending the transmission, Claudia said "Alright" and closed the device, then put it back in her pocket. "As you were saying, Pete" Said Claudia "Ummm, oh hey did i ever tell you how i always love ball pits, well its mostly Ralph Brunskys fault but-" Said Pete before being interupted "Yeah, Pete lets just get these artifacts shelved instead" Said Claudia "You sure Claud? It's a good one" Said Pete offering the story "Positive" Said Claudia The world is so filled with mystery, stuff that we humans cannot begin to grasp on what or how somethings work. Things we cannot even fathom without trying to ask a question about the unknown, some of the time we can understand the pheonomon in our world of endless wonder and that brings us closer to a understanding of each other. But what happens to the things we cannot understand, do we discard them? Or destroy them so we can never truly understand them and therefor never have to? Or do we lock them away and throw away the key and have them "Outta sight, Outta mind"? Two words can describe the infinite world of possablities that await us every day and the wonder that lasts almost an eternity. Two words: Warehouse 13. This place holds secrets, some secrets so powerful that they could change your whole persective of everything in the universe. Also storing some of the most strangest objects you will ever see, Mystical Artifacts spanning all the way back to the time of the great and powerful leader, Alexander The Great in the kingdom of maceodiona, greece. And what holds everything together is its wonderous crew. Starting with Mrs. Fredrick, not much is known about Mrs. Fredrick except she is the caretaker of Warehouse 13. Arthur Nielson, a senior agent with a passion for his job at the warehouse and would do anything for it. Myka Bering, a smart, beutifal woman with an amazing memory and curpulise eye for detail. Pete Lattimer, a smart, but sometimes foolish agent who has these premintional vibes that can help them in the field. Claudia Donovan, a technological genius thats not only quick on her feet but also can be quite handy with a Tesla Gun. Steve Jinks, still mosly considered the "Newbie" Steve Jinks was brought into the Warehouse quite soon, collected by the gang for his nefty talent of telling when people are lying. This whole team along with The Regents, a group of people who deside whats best for the warehouse protect it. Its up to them to bring back artifacts that cause the world to have a really bad day, and store them here inside this endless wonder. The Warehouse seemed quiet after the insident with Henry Morgan's Sword considering that Pete and Claudia had to reshelf a whole aisle that had got knocked over and they were still down in the main storage area. Artie was enjoying some of this peace and quiet while drinking some milk and eating some freshly made cookies, taking apon himself that he was going to play the piano and watch the montior at the same time. Trying to relax a bit while playing a bit of soothing tunes on the keys below his fingers. Notes were spot on, and he like it that way. Everything was fine until he heard a looping beep coming from the computer, he quickly turned to his very old computer and started to click some buttons, until it brought up a screen with hospital ER check-ins. Artie skimmed through it and looked for a possable artifact disturbance until he found it. Artie leaned back and took a sip from his milk while watching the screen. "Ummm....Wisconsin" Said Artie muttering Category:Blog posts